


Thantophobia [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, Team Free Love Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: Art for archangel-with-a-shotgun's fic for the 2016 Team Free Love Big Bang 
Gabriel did not expect to be resurrected. He also did not expect to join the Winchesters and Castiel in their relationship, but he definitely wasn’t one to complain about either. In the beginning, he’s perfectly content with keeping it physical. But when he finds himself developing feelings towards where he had sworn never to do so, it becomes a question of whether he allows himself to love and be loved in return, or whether he should flee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thantophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636032) by [archangelwithashotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun). 



> The fic is rated Explicit, don't let my G rated art fool you.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the waterfall scene before this fic was even finished and I had to draw it :D  
> For the most part, I'm really happy with how this turned out, but I need some pencils that don't have an aversion to paper.  
> Note to self: stick to watercolours when doing landscapes


End file.
